


Journey To A Star [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing but the yellow of the overhead lights casting shadows over the bleachers and the football field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To A Star [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey To A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7493) by Melissa Dominic. 



**Length:** 0:04:41  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/journey-to-star) (4.2 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
